<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multiverse: HQ by Green_Soul01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072248">Multiverse: HQ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Soul01/pseuds/Green_Soul01'>Green_Soul01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, League of Legends, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime Crossover - Freeform, Anime/Video Game Crossover, Crossover, Daemons, Gen, Multiverse, Multiverse x Reader, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Soul01/pseuds/Green_Soul01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You receive an email from an unknown address, with a bunch of voice files and records. It's accompanied by a few words: "When, and if, you listen to this, you can either choose to believe us and try to contact us. Or you can simply consider it nothing more than just a story. The choice, as always, is yours."</p><p>***</p><p>I transcribe here the contents of the recordings for those of you who didn't have the opportunity to listen to them. With all due respect, the two Guardians get a bit... too carried away with explanations at the beginning, but I promise you, it'll definetly be worth it.<br/>Enjoy!</p><p>Green_Soul01</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Voice Record</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, official Writer and Keeper of the Multiverse here! Thank you so much for reading this story, we (the Keepers as well as the Guardians) really appreciate it! A huge bunch of credits goes to my dear friend, official Artist and Editor besides co-Keeper of the Multiverse. Please go check her tumblr: @bigfatlumpofsoftpie, she's an amazing artist! </p><p>Side-note: I only take credit for the story itself and for the main characters (the two of them being Kei and Luna, and their daemons); all the Universes and their respective characters and inhabitants already existed before us. We did interact with them, but we're not responsible for their creation (Meaning: we do NOT own any of the Universes we came across).</p><p>And with that being said, please enjoy the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>An unknown address sent you an email with a bunch of folders and voice files. After some hesitation you decide to give it a shot. What could possibly happen?<br/>
You start the first voice file. You hear an interference-like noise, then nothing.</em>
</p><p><strong>Voice 1(female)</strong>: Is... is it on? Am I recording? </p><p><strong>Voice 2 (female)</strong>: Yup. Go on, you can talk. I'll keep things in check over here. </p><p><strong>Voice 1</strong>: Alright. <em>Sigh</em>. Hello, my name is Luna Lenmana, this right here is Kei Sasaki-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Heya.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: -and, um... first of all, if you're hearing this, uh... it means you decided to give it a shot. So, yeah, thanks! I'll explain in a second. Make sure to be alone when you listen to this, you never know who's watching. Or listening, for that matter...</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Focus. Explanations first. Story later. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Right, right. So, um... you may hear some interference, even though this is a recording. Well, that's because... we're currently in the middle of something called Multiverse. It's like a link that connects multiple universes. Usually these other universes wouldn't meet, but, well... here it happened. We met a bunch of amazing people and all, but... we-I made some mistakes as well. Big... mistakes. </p><p><em>Pause.</em> </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Hey, it wasn't your fault. <em>Pause.</em> Okay, let's say, not entirely. You couldn't know what would happen!</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Well, I still could've done something. But taht's besides the point. The point is, we need your help. We're recruiting strong and determined people to help us fix the mess I've made. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Again, Luna-</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: -So, if you're listening to this, you can potentially be one of those people. There's something that's threatning the whole Multiverse, that means not only the universes we met here, but the ones we will come in contact with. Each door that opens awakens a power or an entity from this... thing... still not sure what it is. But we know it's dangerous. And we're definetly outnumbered. We can gain help from each universe, but we still have to maintain a certain order in between all the different Universes. You... think that was understandable?</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: I mean, I guess...? If they have the recording, there must be a reason, right? They're smart, they'll get it. They will still listen to the rest. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I hope so. Well, anyway, you can of course think twice about it, and I suggest you do so, just... think carefully. Listen to the other files if you want to know more, they should come with this-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Uh, Luna? New door, looks like a difficult one. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Get ready, we'll have to go right now. And prepare the data sheet, we'll have to know as much as possible. <em>You hear some shifting.</em> Oh, right. Umm, well, just... listen to the rest and... have fun! Talk to you when this is over. </p><p>
  <em>The recording suddenly ends here. You're getting curious now, so you proceed to inspect the other folders.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voice File 01_Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You open the first folder, put your headphones on and start from the beginning.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kei</strong>: And... we're recording. Go for it.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Thanks Kei. <em>Sigh.</em> Hello again, um... If you are listening to this, thank you for deciding to go on with it. We really appreciate-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Go on with the story though, I can tell they're getting bored by now. <em>Chuckle.</em></p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: You're right, heh… sorry. We'll be telling the whole story from the beginning. Only the important parts but, even so... get yourself comfortable, it'll be a long ride. </p><p>One day – feels like a life-time ago honestly – I was arranging my VR setup for a good playing session. It was the full-immersion kind, basically you could control your character with your mind instead of a controller, you could literally be that character. Yeah, where I come from... we have pretty advanced tecnology. But something must've gone wrong, maybe a malfunction or someone fiddled with the cables, and instead of my game I ended up here.<br/>
When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a muzzled white reptile which squeezed its eyes and slowly opened them. After a second of realization I jumped, throwing it on the other side of the sofa I was lying on in the process. It stared at me, wary, and I stared back at it. I realized it was a little dragon. My first thought: WHAT?<br/>
«And where do you come from?» I whispered, sitting up. Its little scales seemed made of nacre, they reflected light with colored streaks. Its eyes were beautiful and creepy at the same time, they were sparkling and multicolored but without the pupil. Those same eyes were staring down at me as well. Some bigger light blue scales were placed on the back of the creature till the end of the tail, as well as the front of its legs. Two big wings were folded on each of its sides, and I could see a large claw emerging from them. From each side of the muzzle, now slightly tilted to the side, four horns came out, two smaller ones at the front, and the bigger ones behind them.<br/>
It moved its tail, still scared, but I could see it eased a bit at the sound of my voice. It looked around, and then back at me.<br/>
«Not sure, honestly» sayd the dragon in a young male voice. 'So it's a male? Wait. He can talk!?'<br/>
«A dragon. That talks. Great». It just had to be a game.<br/>
«Not just any dragon. I'm a daemon» it-he sayd with confidence. Confidence that seemed to disappear soon after. «Yours, I guess?»<br/>
«I have a daemon?» I wasn't getting it. Any of it. As far as I knew, daemons didn't exist in my world, only read about them in books. I surely knew how the whole thing worked, but still. They couldn't be real. At least, that's what I tried to believe, yet he didn't look like your average AI. I could somehow feel him, his thoughts, his emotions. It felt so... real.<br/>
«Well, you do have a soul, so of course you have. And I don't see any other humans around, so…» he said, coming closer. He sniffed my hand a bit, then looked up at me.<br/>
«Welp, nice to meet you I guess».<br/>
«Likewise», he said, nodding. </p><p><em>Pause.</em> Well yeah, but... I was still... I dunno, it didn’t come to me at the time. Why are you asking when you already know the answer though? Oh, sorry. It was D- my daemon. He's still here, he just doesn't talk much. Well, other than to me of course. He asked why I didn't ask his name earlier. You'll know it soon enough, so let's just proceed with the story.</p><p>«So, any idea on where we are?» I said, looking around.<br/>
«Nope». Great. I glanced down at me and I noticed I didn't have my usual clothes on anymore. Instead, I wore a white, short, long-sleeved dress with light puffed shoulders, held by a sky-blue corset with golden decorations and buttons, and a pair of dark blue leggins. I had black short boots, and my hair, longer than usual, was tied up in a ponytail, held with a blue ribbon. Another smaller one was wrapped around my neck. Later on I noticed my eyes stayed the same, deep blue with shades of purple.<br/>
«Woah. Already set up clothes? That's… unusual». If it was indeed a game, I should've been the one to decide the outfit, or the character to play. Then again, the dragon did seem sentient, more than just a bunch of codes.<br/>
I got up and started exploring the place. I was in a big, round room, with a light-colored wooden floor and stone walls. I woke up on one of the two big sofas which, together with some more puffy chairs, made a circle around a lit fireplace. Some round windows were placed near the ceiling, and a warm light came from them and illuminated brightly the whole room. In front of the fireplace there was a small table, and at the side stood a bigger one with a couple chairs around it. Various vases and pods with plants and flowers were placed all around the room and hanging from the ceiling, making the whole place more lively and welcoming. On the opposite side, behind me, there was a huge round wooden door, which I supposed could be the exit. Two sunflowers decorated the entrance, and, further on each side, two bookcases were leaning against the round wall (somehow), together with a couple of armchairs. At my right, facing the exit door, the walls seemed completely empty. The little dragon was following me closely. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: It's so strange hearing the description in past tense. I mean, we're here most of the time. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I know but... it's still a story-telling, right? </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Of course, but still. It feels weird.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I kinda get what you mean.</p><p>Anyway, as soon as I saw the size of the place I commented the usual «This place is huge». I then noticed a door at the left side of the fireplace. I walked towards it, and the dragon followed. I placed my hand on the doorknob and, after a moment, I turned it, opening the door.<br/>
I entered a strange, dim-lit room, with a big screen on the centre of the wall at my left. There was a huge keyboard under it.<br/>
«Look at this!» I whispered while the dragon hopped to the nearby chair, and then to the oversized computer. I got closer as well. Looking over to the keyboard, I found the switch and turned everything on. The big screen lit up, as well as a couple smaller ones I didn't notice before. They seemed to be all connected to each other. (Yeah, I know Kei, it feels weird talking about it when it's right in front of you). I sat on the chair, and the dragon crawled on my lap and sat down as well. I quickly figured out the controls (it's like a normal computer, just bigger) and tried to find some info on the place.<br/>
«What a bunch of weird stuff we got in here» I said quietly, opening another folder of files.<br/>
«What does it mean by "Character documents"? And did I just read… “Guardians”?» the dragon asked.<br/>
«And what are these "zones" here? I didn't see any other doors besides the huge wooden one. It does say it's an exit, works as the entrance too. Looks like we can get in and out as we wish». We stayed like this for another hour, maybe, but we didn't find anything really useful at the end. Just a bunch of random stuff worth to be in a videogame, or a tv show. Things like "Character traits" and different "Universes", and even something about some sort of… glitch. It was a little side note, like a message, on the top right corner of a file that showed the map. 
«Apparently it may occur during the visit of some other place. I don't get some things, but what I do understand is that it has a power that kinda corrupts the entities in some way. "Currently locked inside a multidimensional cage"?» I said, more like a question than an actual statement. «Though, I don't get this thing of "other zones". The map only shows this Computer room and the bigger one we woke up in, but… nothing else».<br/>
«No idea. This place does seem like some kind of HQ. For what, we'll discover it later on I guess», the dragon replied, stretching his paws and swinging his wings a bit. Then he jumped down. «Let's get back to the main room, we'll figure something out».<br/>
We went back to the first room. After some time wandering around, I decided to test the exit door. The little dragon was worried though.<br/>
«What if we can't come back in anymore?» he said curling up on a nearby table.<br/>
«The file on the computer thingie clearly said we can get in and out how much we want» I replied, already gripping the doorknob.<br/>
«But how can you trust what's written in there? We don't know who wrote it, or why it's here, we don't know anything!»<br/>
«That's exactly why we have to try! Do you want to stay in here forever?» He shaked his head no. «Neither do I». I sighed. «Look, you're my daemon, right? You said it yourself. That means we'l stay together no matter what». He seemed to think about it, then he sighed.<br/>
«Fine, just don't make me say "I told you" at the end». 
I chuckled. «It'll be alright» I said, and I finally opened the door. I held it open for the dragon to pass it, then I followed and closed it behind me.<br/>
And… yeah, that was my first day here at HQ. Not that much, I know. But don't worry, there's way more to the story. Just keep on listening. </p><p>
  <em>The first part ends here. The next one starts automatically.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kei</strong>: Hi again! Sorry for the cut, we'll divide the recordings into smaller parts, so you don't get too lost here. Now, back at your storyteller. Just... please go on with the story and leave the introduction thing. Please.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Ha ha, yeah... sorry? Right back to it then.</p>
<p>When I got back to the room, I was lying on the sofa again. Only this time, the dragon was laying on the other one.<br/>
«Well, that took longer than I expected.» I said, sitting up.<br/>
«You think?» my little dragon-daemon growled. Long story short, when I got back I did some research, both on daemons and on my VR setup. It was indeed a malfunction, though normally it should've crashed immediatly, so there was nothing about a big room such as the one I saw. With some struggle, I found out my daemon's name was Drake (makes sense since it's a dragon), and looks like I already knew it somehow, you know, for the whole "daemon equals soul" thing.<br/>
When I tried to go back though, I couldn't. Not immediatly, at least. I fiddled with the controls, and figured out how to basically glitch the whole thing. Don't ask, it was complicated. The thing is, when me and my companion actually made it back, he was just a little bit pissed.<br/>
«Well, we made it back, didn't we?» I said again, stretching my back.<br/>
«And after how much time?» He hopped down the sofa and walked to me.<br/>
«Don't know. I don't see any changes.»<br/>
«Let’s check the monitor room. Just to be sure.»<br/>
«Alrighty then. Assuming I can make it work properly this time.» I started walking to the door on the left side of the fireplace, which was still lit to my surprise-</p>
<p><strong>Kei<em>(almost a whisper)</em></strong>: That thing is always lit up. One of the mysteries of this place I guess.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: -when Drake hopped on my right shoulder with a short flight. I was actually startled at first.<br/>
«That’s new.»<br/>
«I like it.» He looked at me. You have no idea how cute he was like that (Ow. Yes you were).<br/>
«Be my guest.» I said entering the monitor room. I sat on the chair and switched the computer on. Since the files were still messed up, and I had absolutely no idea on how to fix them, I spent some time looking at the map of the place. Which didn’t take so long, I mean, there were only two rooms after all. Or so I thought.<br/>
«Wait.» Drake stopped me when I was about to close the page. «That one isn't like we left it.»<br/>
I immediately understood what he meant.<br/>
«New universe... 'Summoner's Rift'? What's that?»<br/>
«Dunno. I've never heard of it.»<br/>
«And look, there's a new file here too… 'Character design'? The hell?»<br/>
«You can download it. Try that»<br/>
Confuse, I said «And where to? There's nothing here».<br/>
«Just try» he told me, determined.<br/>
I hit the 'download' button, and a weird sound on my left drew my attention. From a big rectangular thing under the keyboard table a little device came out. It was a little blue screen, like a cell phone but without edges and thinner. I took it and looked at Drake.<br/>
He shrugged. «Let's keep it». I nodded, reading the note on it. 'Character design: 01'.<br/>
«You know that we really need to go through every single file in here, right?» I sighed in response to my daemon's statement, but of course I had to do my research. There were just so many things to check in that damn computer! And there still are for that matter...</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: But we still manage.</p>
<p>
  <em>You hear a soft shifting, maybe shrugging.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: I reached behind for a pocket but before I could put it away something else catched my attention. On the right wall there was a curious device, it looked like a scanner of some kind. Attached to the wall near it there was a little box, maybe to slide the screen in. I approached it and tried, and the screen actually fit. The scanner-thing lit up. I looked at Drake, but he didn’t seem as curious as me. <br/>
«Wait, hold on. How about we check that new Universe thing and leave the scanner for later?» He looked at the door. <br/>
«But, we're here now, why wait? Besides, you were the one that wanted me to download it in the first place.» I replied. <br/>
«Well, yes, but... Now we have it. What if the door disappears as suddenly as it appeared? We can't risk it.» He headed to the door. I sighed, took the device and put it on the desk where the computer was, since I apparently didn’t have any pockets. Then I followed my daemon. <br/>
«Since when are you this brave? May I remind you that you were the one that didn't want to use the door last time?» <br/>
«Yes, but this is different. Technically we’re still inside the place.»<br/>
I stopped right before the door. «And how do you know that?»<br/>
«I- well- » He stuttered. «Oh c’mon, just move it.» He grumply trotted towards the exit.<br/>
«Yes, boss.» I mocked.<br/>
We left the computer room, but I froze instantly. <br/>
«Okay, <em>that</em> wasn't there before.» I pointed at a little door far away at my right, near the bookcase. We got close and Drake jumped back on my shoulder with a short flight. I hesitantly opened the door, revealing a long hall, with a double door on the midway left and a single one at the end. I approached the first entrance and I opened the doors. What I saw on the other side, well, it was… peculiar, to say the least-</p>
<p>
  <em>You hear a faint sound of explosions and muffled ascreaming and yelling. The voice stops talking and there is a long pause.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Inhales.</em> Now, the only question is: was that Ziggs, Jinx, or Bakugou trying to blow someone's head off? (Again.)</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong> Training room…? <em>The voice is very hesitant.</em></p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: That was definetly <em>not</em> from the training room. </p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: You know what? Dai and I will go check it out. You stay here. <em>You hear some shifting.</em> Uh... go on with the story. C'mon. We've got this. </p>
<p>
  <em>Someone steps away in a hurry.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Heavy sigh.</em> You can only imagine what happened the first time the 'Boom-boom trio' met. Anyway, 'till Kei and her daemon, Daisuke, are back with the solution of this mystery, let's get back to the story, shall we? Wait, I'll start a new recording.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luna</strong>: There we go. So, as I was saying, I opened the double door, and the first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of people. Like, <em>a lot</em> a lot.<br/>
The place was a huge tower-like room with blue walls decorated with golden finishings. This one was round as well, and the furniture was similar to the first room too, only more... blue. And purple. On the opposite direction from the door there was another lit fireplace besides the biggest bookcase I've ever seen, and around it there were puffy chairs and sofas. More armchairs were scattered across the room with little tables between them them. A huge window illuminated the whole place. On the right side there was a colonnade that supported an upper floor, with armchairs and tables as well. Under it there were more tables and a couple of shelves. The dark-wooden floor changed in white-ish under the colonnade.<br/>
About the people... well, they sure were something. First of all, everyone turned to me at the exact moment I opened the doors, so... yeah, it was pretty embarassing. After that short moment, a few of them came to me running, a couple calmly walking, and most just went back to wathever they were doing before. Which, for some, included tormenting one another for some reason. Some of them looked human, some only half human, some others not at all. I couldn't look more at them, because a furry face suddenly popped out with a simple «Book, look!» shouted at the top of her cat lungs.<br/>
The purple cat sniffed my face from the top of a floating book, then got closer to Drake when she noticed him. As he nuzzled closer to me, I slowly scooted away from the flying cat, only to be met with a curious chameleon girl walking around me.<br/>
«Oooh, is this another human? But... she is so different from others. Neeko likes her!». Then she, too, spotted my daemon. «So this your Sho'ma! Very powerful...». She slowly reached out a hand.<br/>
«Uh-», but before I could react my hand was grabbed by someone else, forcing me to lean forward.<br/>
«Hi! Hello! I'm Zoe, nice to meet you! Wow, you're so pretty! Can we be friends? Oh, we'll be the BESTEST best friends! Do you like sweets? Cakes? *Inhales dramatically* Do you like chocolate mooncake? I LOVE IT!» The girl's face was now inches away from mine. She had very long, orange hair, that changed into purplish blue at the tips, which were floating somehow. Then she, too, spotted Drake, who was freaking out at this point. «NO WAY! Another pet dragon-».<br/>
«Come on you three, stop pestering our guest!» a faun woman with a big horn on her forehead saved me from the excess of excitement I was surrounded by. The girls started to walk away grudgingly. I stood frozen in place-</p><p>
  <em>You hear muffled yells, something bouncing, laughing, more yells, then something like a trilling sound. And some more yelling.</em>
</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: -(Pretend you didn't hear that), and watched gratefully the faun. Her skin was purple with some darker tattoos on her arms and legs, she had a golden dress-like outfit, white hair and a golden sceptre shaped like a half moon. Her eyes were yellow-golden as well.<br/>
«Welcome stranger, I am Soraka. What's your name?» She asked with a kind voice.<br/>
«Um... I'm Luna, and this is my daemon, Drake», I replied pointing at the little dragon on my shoulder. She glanced curiously at him.<br/>
«If I may ask,» she said, signaling me to follow her, «why are you here? I do not recall you to be a Summoner.»<br/>
«A... what?» She guided me to one of the tea tables under the colonnade, and we sit down. Drake curled up on my lap. Other people were there as well, sitting on other tables: a girl with blue hair, a blue dress and a matching hat, was sipping from a cup while talking with another short-haired girl with pink locks and a white outfit, adorned with what seemed like pieces of golden armor. A strange guy dressed in black and purple, with a tattoo that crossed his right eye, came by for a moment. I glanced at him.<br/>
«Who are you people...?»<br/>
«Of course, I’ll explain-</p><p>
  <em>Someone opens a door (presumably the one to the recording room) and closes it, approaches with heavy stomps and sits down, panting. After a moment, the girl starts talking again.</em>
</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: What in the nine circles of hell happened out there?</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Well... <em>She breathed heavily.</em> Long story short, Neeko shape-shifted into Bakugou and mocked him, he stomped in the room in that exact moment when Zoe was laughing her ass off. He tried to chase them both, Neeko obviously ran away while Zoe… well, you know her. He tried to blow her up, then Jinx and Ziggs came in thinking there was some kind of “party” going on and went on with more mess. I had to literally drag Lillia away from the tree in the garden and ask her help to put them to sleep because obviously Zoe’s sleeping balls were out of the question.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Trying to hold back laughter.</em> And did it work...?</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: The poor fawn just threw one of her sleepy... things... and run away, terrified. It'll be a miracle if she decides to enter the common room again. Now they're all asleep, even Zoe. They're scattered on the floor. I'll leave it to Uraraka to make them float at least to the couches, I'm <em>not</em> going to move them. </p><p>
  <em>Luna bursts into laughter, not able to hold it in anymore.</em>
</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: What are you laughing at? That angry pomeranian almost blew my ass off! <em>But she ends up laughing as well.</em><br/>
So, where were you?</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: First chat with Soraka. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Well, go back to it already. I need to catch my breath. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Laughs a little more.</em> Told'ya about the fearsome trio. </p><p>Anyway, Soraka answered my question, and started explaining.<br/>
«We are all part of the League of Legends, a league that revolves around fighting tournaments. There are two main classes, if you want to call them that: the Champions – that is us – and the Summoners. During each match ten Summoners, allied with one Champion each, battle in two teams of five to gain victory. The Champions are called from throughout Runeterra, our homeland, to participate, and some new brave warriors and fighters often join.»<br/>
I immediatly thought 'Just like a game'. I wouldn’t truly understand these facts until later on.<br/>
«Unfortunately, we do not know the true nature of the Summoners, usually we don't even know their true form. Very few of them care about knowing the Champion they're fighting with.»<br/>
«I'm... sorry to hear that» I told her, stroking Drake's head.<br/>
«No need, we grew used to it over time. But, enough about us. Tell me, why are you here?»<br/>
«Honestly, I have no idea. The first time I got here it was by chance, then I wanted to know more, so I came on purpose. The door I came from before appeared some time ago, it wasn't there when I first arrived. I hoped I could find my answers here, but looks like we're on the same boat.»<br/>
«Boat? Are… we on a boat?» Soraka looked confused.<br/>
I was speechless. «You know what, scratch that, it's just a saying. What I mean is, I know just as much as you do about this whole situation.»<br/>
«Oh. Well, maybe a look around the place could help. Come, I'll show you.»<br/>
We got up, while I put Drake on my shoulder again, and Soraka guided me towards the opposite side of the room, where the big window was. Looking around on the way I saw a group of people around a single table playing a game of cards, a woman with white hair and a dark coat was reading on a puffy chair, a… male, I guessed, dressed in purple was getting a book from a high place on the bookcase. Floating, I may add. A fox-tailed girl, one with a dark suite, a blondie and a woman in armor were all sitting on the sofas in front of the fireplace, while the girl named Zoe, who waved at me excitedly, and another child played on the floor. The flying cat from before went past me, and purred when I scratched her head. More people were on the upper floor, but I couldn't see them from where I was. Also because Soraka and I arrived at a door next to the huge window. She opened it, and the scenery was truly beautiful.<br/>
We emerged on a gorgeous garden, perfectly kept. There was a narrow stoned path, and the surrounding field was covered by flowers of any kind. I spotted a tree-man with a set of squirrles near a bush (and I was stupified, to say the least. I mean, a tree with face, arms and legs?), but my attention was quickly moved to what was in front of me.<br/>
The most beautiful cherry tree was towering the whole place, with his branches that reached the ground. I stared to it for quite some time, until I saw two people, a male and a female, dressed in colorful feathers under it. He offered her a flower, which she accepted hesitantly, averting her eyes. When I looked away from the tree I saw more people were around.<br/>
«Here, I wanted you to meet one of our new Champions» Soraka said, and moved a low branch with her scepter to reveal a fawn curled up at the roots of the tree, with a hand on the trunk and a serene look on her closed-eye face. Though, as soon as she noticed us staring, she opened her eyes and jolted up, terrified, holding her branch.<br/>
«Good morning, Lillia. I wanted you to meet someone», Soraka said, pointing at me. «This is Luna, she'll be around for some time.» Lillia looked at me with wide eyes.<br/>
«Hello, Lillia,» I greeted her, with the kindest voice I could muster, «it's a pleasure to meet you». I waved my hand at her.<br/>
«G-Greetings, h-human... Eep!» She jumped when Drake hopped down from my shoulder.<br/>
«It's ok! This is Drake, my daemon.»<br/>
«A-Are you a Summoner or a-another Champion...? Or... I'm sorry, I just... d-don’t think I’ve seen you around. And... what is a... daemon?» The fawn seemed do be less scared and more curious by the second. She made a few steps forward.<br/>
«I'm neither a Champion nor a Summoner. A daemon is... basically the embodiment of someone's soul. They take the shape of who the person is truly inside.»<br/>
«O-Oh, well... um... I-I...» She stepped back hugging her branch again. She tried to hide behind the trunk.<br/>
«She’s very shy, she'll need some time to be at ease aound others. Come this way». Soraka waved politely at Lillia, and I did too before following her back inside.<br/>
We made our way to the other side of the room, under the colonnate, to enter what Soraka called the "Training room". We stepped inside, and the first thing I had to do was dodging a knife thrown directly towards my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luna</strong>: Sorry for the interruption-</p><p>
  <em>The door opens and you hear muffled sounds and metal noises in the background.</em>
</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Um, guys-</p><p><strong>Kei<em>(in the background)</em></strong>: Nuh uh, nope. Hatsume, Souda, do NOT dismantle the scanner. Ekko, don't you dare. Get out. Now. </p><p><strong>Mei Hatsume</strong>: But-</p><p><strong>Kazuichi Souda</strong>: Oh c'mon! </p><p><strong>Ekko</strong>: We'll put it back together in no time! Let us just-</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Excuse me-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Ekko, come back here, don't do that time thing with me. You two, get out. Stop it, we have work to do! </p><p><strong>Kazuichi</strong>: Just a tiny peek-</p><p><strong>Luna <em>(yelling)</em></strong>: Guys! </p><p>
  <em>You hear silence for a moment, then chaos again.</em>
</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Sighs.</em> Alright, that's it. <em>(backing away)</em> Zoe! Put them to sleep or warp them out of the room and I'll give you your chocolate mooncake.</p><p><strong>Zoe <em>(from out the room)</em></strong>: Twice the usual. And I get to pet the dragon!</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: No petting, I'll give you one piece of cake <em>and</em> cookies. A full box. </p><p><strong>Zoe</strong>: Ooh! Deal. Whoop!</p><p>
  <em>Strange noises and surprised yelps fill the room, and finally it gets quiet.</em>
</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I'll go get Zoe her things, and call Uraraka to get them out.<br/>
<strong>(Zoe in the background)</strong> Yay! Cookies, cookies-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: But- um... Alright. Well, that's... a normal day here at HQ for you guys, hope you don't get too traumatized after this. </p><p><strong>Another voice (presumably Uraraka)</strong>: You called- oh dear. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Yeah... just, please get them out. </p><p><strong>Uraraka</strong>: Sure thing. What-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Don't ask.</p><p><strong>Uraraka</strong>: Okay. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I'm back. Thanks Uraraka! I owe you one! <em>(Closing the door and getting closer)</em> Holy crap, it's still recording. Uh... sorry for that. I guess... having all these people here is a bit... well, you get the idea. Let's get back to the story. Where did I...?</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Tour with Soraka. Training room. You almost getting your head cut off. Are you sure that giving Zoe all that stuff was-</p><p><strong>Zoe <em>(shouting from out the room)</em></strong>: COOKIES!</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: -... safe?</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: She already <em>is</em> like a five-year-old with a sugar rush. I don't think it could get any worse than that. Anyway, thanks for the reminder.</p><p>So, I got into the training room, and as Kei said, I almost had my head cut off by a knife thrown directly towards my head. I jumped to my right, avoiding the weapon which lodged in the wall where my head was supposed to be seconds before. Drake flew back on my shoulder, wary.<br/>
«Katarina!» Soraka scolded the owner of the weapon. A woman with red hair and light-green eyes, dressed with leather clothes, came to us with an annoyed look on her scarred face.<br/>
«What? She shouldn't have been in the way.» She turned to me glaring, reached out a hand and recovered her dagger. She then turned around and threw it to a hologram figure running towards her. Drake growled. She then walked away resuming her training.<br/>
«I apologize for that», Soraka said to me, shaking her head.<br/>
«No problem, I still have my head on so... yeah, it's fine», I assured her, finally giving a good look at the room. It was a round, orange-lit room with a couple different types of plants near the walls, surrounded by some glass. In the centre there was a grey pillar with glowing blue veinings and a bunch of holes, from which the holograms were generated. Some Champions were training with those blue human figures, while others were fighting each other, like the red-haired girl that was now facing a huge man in armor with a double ax. Or like a group of... little furry things, that were mostly running all around the room.<br/>
«Those are yordles, if you're wondering.» Soraka saw my confused face.<br/>
«They're what?» They were tiny, with pointed ears and, as I would also experience later, extremely full of energy.<br/>
«Yordles.» Two of them, one with a huge hammer and one with a mage staff and a pointy hat, were chasing another with a blowgun, dressed in green. The fourth blew her cannon, jumping with it from one side of the room to the other, intercepting the one with the blowgun. More people were around, but those little creatures got all my attention. Until, somehow, a green mushroom exploded inches away from me.<br/>
«How about we proceed to the next room?» said Soraka quickly.<br/>
«Sounds good to me» I replied coughing, turning around and practically rushing out of the training room, with Drake still glaring at the red-head from my shoulder.<br/>
Soraka then guided me outside the main room and to the end of the hall where I came in from, walking until we reached one last door. She opened it, and we stepped into a big, square, white-lit room. It was actually rectangular in shape. Right in the center of the room there was a pentagonal table with ten chairs all around it, two per side. From the middle of it a hologram showed a bird view (tipo vista dall’alto) of the battle grounds, where a match was already going on. It came from a fairly big device that had a bunch buttons and screens connected to it and were placed randomly on the table. On both the right and left side, near the walls, there were five light blue glowing platforms on the ground, big enough for a person to stand on them. Near the wall in front of me, opposite from the door, two large pillars of light rose from the ground; inside of them I could clearly see weapons of all kinds, shapes and forms, ready to be used. Finally, behind the pillars I noticed a platform similar to the other ones, but three times longer and golden instead of blue. More people, Champions I assumed, wandered around the base, probably waiting for the match to end. Some were sitting on chairs and armchairs, some others were looking at the weapons or preparing for the next round. They barely glanced at us as we entered.<br/>
I slowly took in my surroundings. Soraka gestured around the room. «This is the Control Room.» She then pointed at the platforms saying «Those are teleportation platforms. They allow the Champions to access the battlefields. Five for one team, five for the other.» She walked further in and I followed, still looking around, amazed. «And that», she stated, making me look at the hologram, «is the Summoner’s Rift.» It was a terrain made of three lanes: top, middle and bottom. In between them there was a green area, and at each side there was a base with towers, inhibitors and a big crystal. For what I could guess from the game, because that’s what it was, the main goal was to get to the enemy’s base and destroy that crystal, called Nexus.<br/>
The match was almost over, and I watched intently as the Champions fought for the top right base.<br/>
«Need help with that?» I heard Soraka calling out to someone. I turned and I saw a man with only one piece of armor on his right shoulder, blue baggy pants, and a sword on his side. He was lightly rubbing his left shoulder.<br/>
«Nah, just a scratch» he said.<br/>
«Still, better to be safe than sorry!» Soraka put one hand on his injured shoulder and it glowed green for a moment, then she pulled away. He moved his arm a bit, then quickly thanked her. «A pleasure.» She then pointed at me with her staff. «This is Luna, I'm helping her in hope she'll find the answers she’s looking for. Luna, this is Yasuo.» They both looked at me.<br/>
«Hi, nice to meet you.» I said, waving hesitantly.<br/>
«Same here.» He replied, but he was mostly interested in Drake.<br/>
«Oh, he's my daemon, Drake. He's basically the embodiment of my soul.» It was becoming tiring to explain the same thing all over again. He only nodded to me, still staring at him. In response my daemon puffed out his chest a little.<br/>
«Showoff.» I whispered to him. He hit me with a wing and I glared at him. A chuckle left Soraka's lips, then we all turned our attention towards the ending match. The other two started to chat a bit.  I soon drifted off from the conversation and focused on the game in front of me. I was watching the bottom lane, where a girl with two long blue braids and a little machine gun was slaughtering enemies, and a yellow mech was helping. They were fighting against a red-haired pirate and a woman with a purple dress, with a pair of matching wings.<br/>
Suddenly a hooded black figure entered the visual. It was wandering through the bottom part of the jungle, seeming confused at first, but slightly more confident as time passed. When it came in contact with the Champions, their attacks were neutralized: magic, weapons, nothing seemed to work anymore. He soon caught on what was happening, and started to wander further into the battlegrounds.<br/>
«Uh, sorry to interrupt,» I drew Soraka and Yasuo's attention, «but you talked about ten players, in teams of five. What role does the eleventh player have then?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luna</strong>: Yasuo looked confused at my statement, and Soraka spoke up: «Eleventh? There is no-» but she stopped as soon as she looked at the screen. The dark figure now seemed to be able to absorb one's power, but only one at the time, while temporarily disarming the person, Champion, in this case. The figure was now quickly moving towards the mid lane, with the copy of the blue haired girl's rocket launcher, but it stumbled on a pink haired girl with mech gloves. It somehow absorbed her power instead and kept going. Yasuo's eyes widened slightly as the thing was approaching another Champion. He was fighting with two blades, a man dressed in red with a helmet and a mask covering his head.<br/>
«Looks like cheating to me.» I stated crossing my arms, totally unaware of the others' shock.<br/>
«What the- what is that?» Yasuo asked with a low voice. Soraka was speechless.<br/>
«I assume that... shouldn't happen?» Drake and I exchanged a glance, then we both turned at the game. Something caught my eye at my right, and when I looked I saw some of the platforms were flickering.<br/>
«Ok, I <em>definitely</em> think that shouldn't happen.» Everyone else in the room turned their attention to the hologram. Suddenly, the dark figure stopped moving and stood right in the center of the field. He slowly turned and seemed to look directly at us. His face was dark, as if it was painted in black, and a mask or a cloth of some kind covered his face leaving only the multicolored eyes out. A shiver ran down my spine as the Champions in the lane all ran towards him; one by one, all disappeared glitching and were thrown out of the game, reappearing on the platforms. When the field was finally clear, the hologram suddenly flickered and shut off. There was a moment of absolute silence, not even breathing could be heard. And then, panic. I stayed right where I was, still confused and creeped out on how the figure seemed to stare right at me. But then, it could’ve just been my imagination. Right?<br/>
«Luna, you saw that, right?» Drake whispered to me. «How they disappeared. They were <em>glitching</em>.» I quickly understood, and my eyes widened before I ran towards the door. I heard someone calling out to me, I just answered a quick «be right back» and rushed out. I fled down the hall and swung the door open, running through the first room with Drake flying right before me. I was heading to the computer room when I heard the main door opening and closing, followed by a loud thud and a groan. I stopped dead on my track and turned around.<br/>
I froze for a second. «Kei?»<br/>
The girl looked up at me. «Luna…? What the hell? What is this place?» I hurried to her and helped her on her feet. She was- is- well, you get it, she's my best friend. At that time she had her usual short, brown hair with some longer locks on the front, and her piercing yellow eyes. But I never saw the clothes she was wearing before: she had a white sleeveless shirt with a pink tie and a short, long-sleeved brown jacket on top. She had matching, dark brown shorts and long grey stockings with pink finishings and brown moccasins. When she got up she recovered a round little shoulder bag.<br/>
«New look?» I asked, observing her.<br/>
«These are not my clothes. Where the hell am I? And why are you here too?»<br/>
«Well, that's- wait.» I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the computer room with me. «We kinda have a situation going on, I'll explain everything later.» I turned on the computer. I started typing, trying to find the folder I was looking for, but all the files were still messed up. Drake rested on my shoulder, and Kei noticed him.<br/>
«Maybe you wanna explain <em>that</em>?» She said, pointing at him.<br/>
«That is my daemon, Drake.»<br/>
«... Seriously?» As to mock her, something rustled inside the little bag she was carrying. We both turned to it as she slowly opened it, and a little hazel hedgehog popped out.<br/>
«Well, that's something.» he said, looking at us. I opened my mouth but Kei threw the bag to the wall. Then she groaned in pain, holding her head, and glared at the bag that was now on the other side of the room. The little hedgehog came out stumbling.<br/>
«Pleasure to meet you too.» Drake snickered at the scene.<br/>
«What are you?» Kei very kindly replied (sarcasm here).<br/>
«Really, you don't get it?» I cut in. «You threw him on the other side of the room and you felt what he felt. What do you think he is?»<br/>
She just looked at me. «This is just crazy.»<br/>
«I know. That's why it's so much fun.» I replied, turning back to the computer and starting to type again.<br/>
«You think this is fun?» She went to pick up the little bag, and very reluctantly let the hedgehog back in.<br/>
«Yup. Me not finding what I'm looking for aside.»<br/>
Kei sighed and came back to the computer with the shoulder bag. «What are we looking for?»<br/>
«I found something about some sort of glitch earlier, but I can't seem to find it now. And I really need that info.»<br/>
«Move, you're slow.» She poked me so I would get up from the chair, took my place and started typing. «Found it.»<br/>
«You're kidding.»<br/>
She ignored me. «Looks like your friend here is some kind of multidimensional chaos bringer. He's able to move between Universes as he pleases and his goal is purely to mess things up. He can absorb powers and use them for a certain amount of time, glitch the environment and modify it, even summon minions to do the dirty work for him. But it seems he acquires these powers slowly, like he has to go through stages. He was supposed to be locked up, but something happened and now he’s free, it doesn’t really say what-»<br/>
«Wait, wait, wait, hold up. What did you just say?» I interrupted her, panicked.<br/>
«Uh... He was supposed to be locked up, but now is... free?» She repeated slowly.<br/>
«But... how? It was inside some sort of... cage thing earlier, how did he get out?» I looked at the screen.<br/>
«I don't know what to tell you, it's right here.» She pointed at the monitor. The statement was as clear as day. "Location: Unknown."<br/>
I groaned and tried to think of something. If that thing was caged, it was for a reason. And now it was out again. My mind was blank, I couldn’t think of anything at the moment.<br/>
«Now, will you please explain where we are?» Kei impatiently tapped her finger on the side of the keyboard as she looked at me in annoyance.<br/>
«It would take way too much time now, I told you, we are in the middle of a situation. That guy right there just came out of nowhere and started messing things up. The making-people-disappear kind of messing up. Is there any way to stop it?»<br/>
Kei turned back to the computer, unimpressed. «The thing is, here it's said that it was caged, so someone must have captured it. But there's nothing about who that was, and how they did it. Why do you even care though? Let's just get out of here!»<br/>
«You know why Kei. I can't just leave them here like this. There's a reason why we ended up here in the first place, and I want to find out. Now, there are two smaller computers here and there,» I said pointing at the ones on the right and left of the bigger screen, «maybe there's something in them too.»<br/>
«Wait, did you just say 'them'?» I sighed. «You know what? Come, I’ll show you.»<br/>
I dragged her to the door near the bookcase, and as I opened it I saw a crazy-looking yordle turning towards us. He looked like the furry version of a mad scientist, which would’ve made me laugh if it wasn’t for the gravity of the situation.<br/>
«Oh, here you are miss-», but he stopped when he saw there was another human with me.<br/>
Kei immediately jumped up and shoved me behind her, glaring at the creature.<br/>
«Woah, hey, easy girl. He's a friend.» She turned to me with a "really now" kind of look. I smiled sheepishly «Um... acquaintance...?»<br/>
The little guy wasn't helping. «Pardon my impudence, but... may I ask, who... are you?»<br/>
«Me?! Who are you, and what do you want with us?!»<br/>
«Um, Kei? They are the 'them' I was talking about. There are a bunch of people here, and that Glitch thing just attacked their world... Universe... place. I want to help.»<br/>
She gave me a stare. «...Are you freaking joking me right now?»<br/>
«I’m, uh, sorry to interrupt,» the yordle drew my attention again. Kei just kept glaring at him. «but the power is gone.»<br/>
«What…? How?» I said stepping forward.<br/>
«We are still trying to understand that ourselves. After that... thing... pulled out his little stunt, we can't seem to access the battle grounds. The teleportation platforms are down.»<br/>
I followed the yordle to the Summoner's Rift Control Room and Kei, not knowing what else to do, followed me. Soraka came to us as soon as she saw me.<br/>
«Luna! And, um... Luna's... friend?» She looked a bit confused on seeing Kei with me, and looked at the yordle before us looking for an answer.<br/>
He just lifted his little arms in defeat. «Had no idea humans could multiply that fast.»<br/>
I quickly stepped in before Kei could slap him. «She's my best friend. She just... happened to come here as I did.»<br/>
«Kei Sasaki.», she introduced herself, glaring around more wary than I've ever seen her.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Well, I was practically shoved inside a mysterious place full of people from another dimension. Of course I was being wary.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: I know, and it's kinda my fault not explaining things right away... Sorry about that. </p>
<p>But at the time, I brought everyone's focus on the problem in hand at the moment. «She stumbled here while I was running to the computer room. Still not sure why or how, but I think you have more... urgent problems right now. What happened?»<br/>
She turned to me to explain, still glancing at Kei every once in a while. «The entire system seems to be down. We’ve tried to turn on the device there» and she briefly nodded at the table, where a bunch of people were still trying to figure something out, «but it’s no use, it is completely turned off, and the platforms aren’t working either, and without them we cannot access the Summoner’s Rift.»<br/>
«That could mean he's still there. We found something about this... entity, but we need more information, and we know where to look. Until we manage to get the system back on, we must learn as much as we can.»<br/>
«I can look through the files pretty quickly.» Kei said from beside me. Other Champions eyed her as they noticed her, and she responded with not-so-friendly looks.<br/>
«Great, start doing it now, we don’t know how much time we have. I’ll be there shortly. Soraka, did everyone make it out of the Summoner’s Rift before the shutdown?» I asked while Kei reluctantly walked back to the computer room, still glaring at people.<br/>
«Yes, luckily everyone made it out safe and sound.»<br/>
«Perfect.» I looked past her to the few people around the table. «Be careful in tinkering with that. I don’t know how this all works, but if that thing is responsible for this mess I’m pretty sure there’s not much we can do from here.» A boy with dark skin and white hair nodded to let me know he heard and went back to work.
I looked back at Soraka. «I’ll see what we can find.»<br/>
«Thank you.» I nodded in response.<br/>
I went to the computer room and found Kei already sitting and typing.<br/>
«Found anything?» I said getting closer.<br/>
«A lot actually. Will you finally tell me what's going on here? Who are all these people?»<br/>
I decided it was time for an explanation, she definitely deserved it.<br/>

</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Hell yeah I did. I want to see you try to code all this mess next time. <br/></p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Come on, we both know I'm not good with this kind of stuff.<br/>
«I… don't know, I really don't. In all honesty, they look like characters from a videogame, with the whole 'Champions' and 'League' and fighting stuff.» I took a chair from the corner of the room, dusted it off a bit, and placed it next to Kei. She moved her own chair so she was facing me.<br/>
«Then why are you so desperate to help them?»<br/>
«I-» I paused, then admitted «I don't know.»<br/>
«Tha's the second 'I don't know' in ten seconds.» She pointed out.<br/>
I sighed. «I mean... it's pretty nice here. And they look like they could use a little help, so... why not?»<br/>
«Uh- well, for starters, it's dangerous, you don't know any of these people, and there's a crazy world-destroyer on the loose. Do I need to go on?»<br/>
I rolled my eyes at her. «Then maybe that's the reason!»<br/>
She crossed her arms. «Didn't know you wanted to die so badly.»<br/>
«No!» I chuckled. «I want the thrill. I’m so tired of the same old routine, Kei, it's so monotonous it hurts! If this thing is right, we might be able to come across so many universes, worlds, people, places- who knows what adventures we might find behind these doors! You can't ask me to back down, not now.»<br/>
«Maybe I have to when all those universes, worlds, people, places could be deadly dangerous! Don't think I didn't see all those weapons in the other room, and don't even try to tell me that those are for decoration only.»<br/>
«That's not even a problem in the first place, have you forgotten that we ended up here because of VR gear? Well, at least I did-»<br/>
«Yeah, I did too, and I get what you're saying, but... what if what happens here has effects on the real world too?»<br/>
«We can't know that.»<br/>
«And you wanna risk it? And for what? For all we know, this might not be even real. Heck, all those people might just be a bunch of numbers and strings of code! Even he might be fake!» She pointed at Drake, curled up on my lap.<br/>
«Even so? Who tells you that we're not just a bunch of numbers ourselves? At least here, they are just as real as we are.» Kei just gave me a worried look. «Okay, listen. If you're not convinced, I'm not gonna force you to stay. But, think about it: if that glitch thing is able to pop into other worlds, how can we be so sure that he won't come to our world, the real one, as you call it? We have at least to make sure that he won't. And to do that, we need to get that freaking creep back into his cage. I have to do this.»<br/>
Kei stayed silent for a bit, probably thinking about what to do. «Fine. I'll join you.» She pointed a finger at me threateningly. «But don't think I actually like the idea. For me, it's still too dangerous. I only do it because I know you wouldn't last a second without me.» I cheered loudly, only for her to roll her eyes at me. Even though I noticed the tiniest of smiles on her face «Why did I choose to be best friends with a child?»<br/>
I gave her a cheesy grin. «Because I'm the best child there is.»</p>
<p>So... yeah, that happened. The Glitch didn’t appear again for a whi-e. We di-n't discover a l—mor- ab.ut him, -ut wç used his n°#t m@ve to l^'rn ònd st&amp;d- h-.*-</p>
<p>
  <em>You hear a strong static noise.</em><br/>
<em>Then nothing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>???</strong>: Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Voice File 02_Welcome to the Multiverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The last part of the previous recording was pretty strange. You never heard this voice before, and the girls speaking definitely didn't know about it either. Or they didn't notice. Wait, this must be a prank of some kind. What if someone implanted a virus in your computer? You run an antivirus just to be sure, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Now, your choice is to either stop right here and forget about all this, or keep going as your curiosity is pushing you to do.<br/>You choose the latter.<br/>You close the first folder and move to the next. But inside you find a file, with no name, that apparently wasn't supposed to be there.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>???</strong>: Someone from another dimension? Interesting. Very interesting. I believe I don't have to introduce myself, I think you already know who I am, even though we never met. You only heard of me, briefly, I may add.<br/>By now you've heard these two strangers talk about something called the 'Multiverse'. They do not know what they are dealing with. I bet you do though. You know who all these people are, you know where they come from. And you will know all about the ones to come. But these two strangers keep talking about rules, what they cannot do, what they have to do to stop this 'Glitch'. They will ask you to join them in this fight. When that happens, ask yourself a question: is this really what you want? Don't you want to see your favourite characters' reactions to new events? Don't you want to see how things could change if you could intervene? Don't you want to see how they react to meeting characters from another dimension? Or even visiting another Universe? They do not allow these things to happen, convinced that it will tear the Multiverse apart. I do not agree with their theory. I can allow you to travel however you want, to make up your own plot. Your own story.<br/>When the moment comes, choose wisely the side you want to be on. You wouldn't want to make the wrong choice, and throw away a chance like this, now would you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The file deleted itself right after it ended. Having no idea who that was or how that recording ended up in your computer, the only thing you can do at the moment to try and understand better, is to go on with the voice files. Or you could just close everything, delete it and forget about this story. But, what would be the fun in that?<br/>
So, you soon start listening to the next recording.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: So, yeah, that's pretty much it for our first days here at HQ. </p>
<p>
  <em>It looks like the mysterious recording from before cut some of the original one, but it's safe to assume that you didn't really miss anything important.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: After all that cheesiness, I really had a hard time trying not to puke. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Oh shut it, I know you liked it.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Then I guess your knowledge needs a revision.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Ha! As if. <br/>
We spent the next few days decoding and put the files in some kind of order (Kei took care of the first task, and I did the second). While doing this, we discovered a few interesting things, such as the backgrounds of all the Champions that were part of the League of Legends, and their homeland, Runeterra. </p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: You have no idea how hard it was for me to convince her to not hop on the tp to get there. Seriously, you don’t. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Yeah... I giess I was just a tiny bit excited...</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: A bit?</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Okay, okay. I was very excited. But, we had work to do. Also, ‘tp’ is an acronym, it stands for ‘teleport’ or ‘teleportation’, and in our case we mean the teleportation platforms in the Control Room. We went there often to see them sparring, and we got to know them a lot.
Oh, another interesting thing was the scanner: those files we found, ‘Character files’, allow us to boost our avatars – meaning, ourselves – with a bunch of features and abilities, making us more similar to the characters of a certain Universe, depending on the file. At the time we tried out the first one, that was the only one we had, and it was pretty cool. But that’s a story for another time. We still had a lot to uncover though, as the files were pretty messed up. Whoever put them there, surely didn’t consult them that much. But, on the bright side, while exploring around the room we found a bunch of new objects such as tablets, little gadgets and a tracking device thingie, that could pinpoint the location of an object or entity.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: And some little devices to communicate between worlds. Those really came in handy at one point.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Oh, yeah, definetly.</p>
<p>After that first accident we didn't hear or see anything related to the Glitch for... around a week, I believe? Then one day, something strange happened.<br/>
When I entered the HQ, Kei was already there, and called me to the computer room. A new folder appeared with a list that led to a bunch of files. But as soon as we read what was on that list, Kei started freaking out.<br/>
«Nope. Nu-uh, no way. I don't want anything to do with that.» And she jumped from the chair, ready to leave.<br/>
«What do you mean- is it that scary?» And I looked at the files. It was a list of numbers all preceded by the abbreviation SCP and followed by a title or a name. Each of them led to a different file that illustrated the object or the entity in question. «It's a bunch of objects and... strange animals, what's wrong about it?»<br/>
Kei was now pacing back and forth. «Did you read the abbreviation?»<br/>
«SCP.»<br/>
«Exactly!»<br/>
I stared at her for a couple of seconds. «I don't get it.» Drake jumped from my shoulder and reached Daisuke at the desk to read the entries.<br/>
Now it was her turn to stare at me. «You don't know what that is?» She was speechless.<br/>
«Um... no?»<br/>
Kei sighed heavily and plopped back down on the chair. Uh... do you wanna go?</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Seriously? You forgot?</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: No, you're just better at it.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: <em>sighs</em>. SCP. Secure, Contain, Protect. It's an acronym for a, theoretically fictional but apparently very real, foundation responsible for locating and containing pretty much everything that violates natural laws, that being objects, animals or people. All these 'entities' are referred to as SCPs and are associated with a number and, eventually, a fitting nickname or title. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: See? She's better at it.<br/>
While she was explaining that, I took a tablet and downloaded the list and all the files. «How many are there?» I asked, giving a glance at some of them.<br/>
«Potentially thousands. There are many series that contain a certain amount of numbers, and different branches according to different nations, each containing hundreds of entries. As far as I know, there are at least thirteen official branches and five unofficial ones.»<br/>
I gaped at that. «That many?» I turned my gaze back at the tablet. «Well, we're lucky then. We have only eleven. But, there are some things that I don't get.»<br/>
«Like what?»<br/>
«First of, why was this list on that computer? And second, what are you so spooked about?»<br/>
«Well I have a question too: since I'm pretty sure you haven't been living under a rock, how come you don't know what the SCP Foundation is? You'd be spooked too if you knew. There are monsters so terrifying that your worst nightmare is all rainbows and unicorns compared to that.»</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Oh, come on, I wasn't <em>that</em> freaked out.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: You <em>were</em> that freaked out.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Okay, okay, I <em>was</em> that freaked out.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: And I was pretty skeptical.<br/>
I looked at the tablet in my hands once again. «Terrifying monsters like the 'Tickle Monster'? Or like 'Josie the Half Cat'?»<br/>
Kei looked at me. «The what?»<br/>
«Right here.» I pointed at the names while giving her the tablet.<br/>
«Huh.» She took a moment to look at the list. «Well, we did get some easy ones. But I also see some not-so-easy ones, so I'd really like to know what we have to do with all this.»<br/>
I went back to the computer as Kei reviewed the list. «Kei?» I called, as something caught my attention. «Come look at this.» <br/>
We read the file, which in short talked about how it was necessary to contain them in proper cells with fitting environments. In case of a breach, they had to be catched and recontained as soon as possible to avoid chaos. <br/>
«Well, there’s your answer I guess. If the list is here, I guess these are more likely to escape their containment.»<br/>
«But that makes no sense.» She said thoughtfully. «I mean, there are SCPs way more dangerous than these ones. And most of the ones on our list get along with the staff of the Foundation. Why would they get out?»<br/>
I thought about it. «Maybe they have been let out?» I took out the tracking device we found some time ago in one of the drawers.<br/>
«That’s more likely. Wait- does that mean we have to enter the Foundation? ‘Cause there’s no freaking way that I’m going in there. Seriously, no way.»<br/>
«Maybe you won’t have to.» I showed her the device, which showed activity in what was supposed to be a room right next to us. <br/>
«A… room? Wha- how? There wasn't anything when I came in.»<br/>
«Well, let’s go check it out.» Drake hoppen onto my shoulder and I headed towards the door, waiting for Kei to get the list and follow me. Hey, do we still have the list? </p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Of the first eleven? I think so. </p>
<p>
  <em>You hear some shuffling, drawers being opened and things being moved.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Found it. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Just numbers and names is fine, we’ll explain what they do as the story goes. </p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: So, at the time we had, in order: 073 and 076, respectively Able and Cain; 111, the Dragon Snails (recovering these was fun); the 500, Panacea; 529, the Half Cat, in my opinion this one didn’t make sense; oh, the Black Statue was terrifying, I hate that freaking piece of rock. It was the 650. Then there were number 999, aka the Tickle Monster, 1762 Where the dragons went-</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: And that is definitely my favourite.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: 1926 the Mewts, another spooky one; and finally, 2295, also known as The bear with a heart of patchwork.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Also known as one of the cutest things ever. They were all pretty safe, except for Able, that was a challenge. </p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Yeah, about that. All the SCPs are divided into three classes: Safe, Euclid and Keter. Most of the ones we had were Safe, that’s true, but Safe doesn’t necessarily mean not dangerous. These classes indicate how hard it is to get a SCP into its cell and keep it there, not its level of danger. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Right. That’s something I had to learn as well.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: It’s incredible how many times I had to explain that.</p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: That’s because a lot of the Safe ones were also friendly, and that’s a rare thing for SCPs. Most of them just want to kill you, or eat you. Not necessarily in that order. <br/>
Now, back to the story. When we exited I glanced at my right, and, just as the tracking device was showing, a door was actually there. Me and Kei exchanged a glance, then I put a hand on the handle and, after a moment, opened the door. When I did, two origami in the shape of dragons flew out of it and started lazily floating around the main room. I stared at them in awe and only Drake's claws on my shoulder were able to snap me out of it. The new room had a central corridor with a series of cells of different dimensions on the sides, all with at least a window and a sliding door and a keycard to open.<br/>
Kei paced around, occasionally glancing inside the cells. «Okay, so now we know where to put them.»<br/>
All of the cells were empty, except for one. «There's something in this one.» I called out to Kei. I pointed the device towards the window of the first cell to the right, and it showed the target was inside, so I took a glance, squinting my eyes to see through the glass. The cell had a small table inside, with a carton box on top of it. On the lid of the box there were the words “Here be dragons” handwritten with some kind of black marker. Inside the cell, at least a dozen of the same dragon origami were flying and floating around. I was amazed, although I could tell Drake wasn’t that impressed.<br/>
«Really?» he grumbled. «You have a real dragon on your shoulder and you're impressed by some pieces of paper?»<br/>
«Oh c'mon, don't be so grumpy. You're still my favourite.» I stroke his head to cheer him up. «It’s this one!» I told Kei, raising the device for her to see.<br/>
«Found the keycards!» Kei called from the end of the hall.<br/>
«Neat.» I got closer to her and took one of the cards she was handing. I obviously proceeded to enter the cell with the origami. On the right side, hidden from the door, there was a shelf with a bunch of little transparent boxes displayed on it. I took one and I exited the cell before Drake could shred one of those little creatures to pieces. Kei came towards me. «I don't know how those two escaped, but we can get them with this.» And I swung the box.<br/>
«I mean, I guess? As long as you manage to catch them.»<br/>
We exited the containment room, as we started to call it, but when we did the little origami were nowhere to be seen. In their place, however, another door had appeared.<br/>
«Seriously?» Kei commented. «These things pop out like mushrooms.» But when she tried to open the door, the handle didn't budge. «What the-» She tried again, but nothing changed. «How? That one opened right away.» <br/>
«Maybe we have to do something before entering? New door means new Universe after all.»<br/>
«Not necessarily.» She mumbled, but followed me anyway.<br/>
We proceeded to the computer room, and we learned that it was indeed a new Universe. But we still had a lot to work to do on those files, and the decoding was pretty difficult. So we chose to postpone the matter until we’d at least figure out what kind of world it was, and how to enter it. we didn’t want to risk it.</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Well, it’s not that we had anything else to do, the door was completely shut. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: True. So, for the next few days we focused on getting all the information we needed to face this new world. But after we did, things really became hectic-
</p>
<p><strong>Kei</strong>: Um... Luna? Containment breach. </p>
<p><strong>Luna</strong>: Oh no. <em>Gets up and moves away from the computer, probably to exit the room.</em></p>
<p><strong>Kei <em>(also getting up and yelling)</em></strong>: Who the heck touched the keycards!?</p>
<p>
  <em>After a couple of seconds someone comes back and ends the recording.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Sighs</em>. Alright, sorry for the mess. </p><p><strong>Kei <em>(sitting down heavily)</em></strong>: Someone here has to learn to keep their hands off things.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Oh c'mon, you heard them, it was an accident. And besides, it was just the Dragon Snails. We've got them back in.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: This time the Dragon Snails, the next one is gonna be the Black Statue's turn. I do not want that thing running free again. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: It's not gonna happen, I promise- oop. Dragon Snail on the keyboard. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Oh for the love of- didn't you count them?</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I did, I guess now we have one more. I'll go put him back in real quick-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Gloves! Take the gloves. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Right, I'll go get the gloves. Guys, if you ever have something to do with a Dragon Snail, remember the gloves. Burns hurt. <em>Quickly walks away.</em></p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Basically they breathe fire. Well, it's more like a sneeze than an actual fire beam... but when your hand is on the line, it still hurts. </p><p><strong>Luna <em>(From out the room)</em></strong>: You have to admit though, they are the cutest little thingies ever.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: They are pretty cute. But if you don't move it this cutie is gonna roast the screen, so I suggest you hurry.</p><p><strong>Luna <em>(running into the room)</em></strong>: I'm coming, I'm coming! Here we go. C'mon, little guy. Let's get you back to your friends, shall we?</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Why are you talking like that, he's not a dog. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: He behaves like one though-</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Just go put him back and let's get this over with.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I'm going, I'm going. Walks away from the computer and out of the room.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: I swear, with all the people that come around lately, it's a miracle this is the only thing that happened. </p><p><strong>Luna <em>(yet again from out the room)</em></strong>: Now you said it. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: You can really hear me from out there? </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: What can I say? I have super hearing.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Well, make up some super speed as well and come back here, we've already wasted enough time. </p><p>
  <em>There's silence for a couple of seconds.</em>
</p><p><strong>Luna <em>(walking back in)</em></strong>: Why so grumpy all of a sudden? Bad mood?</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Don’t even start.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Laughs</em>. SCPs are not really her thing. She's always a bit nervous around them.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Less focus on me and more on the story, thank you very much.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Okie dokie. We stopped at the new door, right? Great.<br/>
So, after that new door appeared, we tried to gather as much information as possible about the new Universe. Well, Kei mostly did. And, surprise surprise, we had superpowers. But let's start from the beginning.</p><p>All the documents referred to this new Universe as 'Hero Academia' or Hero Academy. We also had the file with all the main events of the timeline, and let me tell you, it was pretty intense. And, last but not least, we had new document thingies for the scanner, which included powers and hero suits. The suits were configurable, while apparently the powers were based on our AR bodies and personalities. Or something like that. As soon as we set the costumes I won't talk about now on purpose for the sake of storytelling, we got ready to explore. Fact is, after we used the scanner it took a week before we even began to get used to our powers - or, quirks, as they call them -, and almost a month to be able to use them in combat. We trained every single day, and good thing we actually have a training room, 'cause Kei, you really made a mess in there.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Hey, it's not my fault I have lasers coming out of my hands. And you were no different with that stick of yours.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Technically, it's a glider. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: It still looks like a big stick. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Let's just- let's leave this for another time. I ended up with a quirk called Air Manipulation, it allows me to manipulate the air around me with the help of some moves, I think it's a martial art of some kind? Anyway, I have a whole list of those, I needed a week just to learn all of them. And I still stumble a bit. Though the glider is super fun. It came with the costume and I can use it as some sort of weapon in combat when it's closed, but I mostly use it to plane around. A bit of a negative side is that too much bending can cause, and I quote, 'heavy mind and body fatigue'. To bend the air I use a special kind of energy called Qi, that needs to be recharged every now and then. Okay, your turn. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: For what?</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: Explain your quirk. </p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: Wha- you're the one talking, why don't you do it?</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: I'm always the one that talks, you have to talk a bit more. C'mon, I'll leave you alone after this. Honest.</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: <em>sighs</em>. It's called Spark. I can release high temperature light beams from my hands, that combust pretty much whatever they come in contact with. Unless the target is colored pure white. In that case the beams just bounce off it. The only drawback I noticed is that too much of that stuff can literally burn my hands. There. Done. </p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: O...kay? <em>Whispering</em> (She's in a bad mood today).</p><p><strong>Kei</strong>: I heard you.</p><p><strong>Luna</strong>: <em>Clears her throat</em>. Well, anyway. These are pretty much our powers, of course we explained them very briefly, but you'll soon have the chance to understand them better.<br/>
After a good month of practice, we were finally ready to enter the new Universe. So we got scanned and we stepped through the door for a brief recon. On the other side, we... literally came out from a closet. The door at the HQ connected with the door of an apartment's closet, that we discovered being our own apartment. Basically our home inside the Universe. A smaller HQ if you will.<br/>
It was a pretty cool apartment too, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a comfortable living room and a small attic too. The first thing I noticed was that Kei and I didn't have our daemons with us. And, if you're familiar with the whole process, that was a pretty scary situation. So, I did the only thing I was capable of at that time: I freaked out. Only to have Drake's voice in my head trying getting me to calm down.
«Wh- what do you mean calm down, I'm hearing voices inside my head and you want me to calm down??»
"It's just me, Luna. No need to freak out." I scoffed at that.
Beside me Kei seemed to be in the same situation. She glanced at me with slight panic in her eyes, which widened after they landed on me. «What is that?» She pointed at my neck.
«What is what?» I touched the side of my neck, and I flinched; the skin was smoother than normal, and slightly warm. I frantically looked around for a mirror and I tilted my head to take a better look. On the right side of my neck, from under the jaw down over the collarbone, strings of blue, aquamarine and white paint or ink ran through my skin forming the stylized shape of a dragon. They were quite thin, and the tatoo overall wasn't too intrusive, but it wasn't hard to notice either. «Holy-» I traced the lines with my fingers, and they glowed lightly at my touch. I turned to Kei with wide eyes, unable to process what just happened. 
She fully turned towards me, and in the movement I noticed something on her as well. «Wait, Kei, turn around. Look at that.» I pointed at it and she looked down on herself, then walked to the mirror and revealed a tatoo very similar to mine in its pattern, but made with yellow, mahogany, orange and hazel lines that curled around into the shape of a hedgehog, right at the base of her neck. She did her best to see it through the mirror. Then cursed.
«M-Maybe it's something to do with the Universe?» I stuttered.
«No, it would've been written in the files.»
Eventually we calmed down. We experimented with the door a bit, and discovered that those tatoos were somehow the marks of our respective daemons who, apparently, weren't able to manifest in other worlds like in the HQ. That was seemingly their way to still be present, to still be with us. And that explained the faint glowing whenever we touched them. We were still a bit shaken by what happened, but we also had another task to complete.
When we made sure that everything that was happening was normal – well, up to a certain amount -, the second thing I noticed while exploring the house was a cute teddy bear sitting on the desk's chair in one of the bedrooms. It looked like it was made out of different patches, he had a nice ribbon around its neck and a small heart shaped pin on its chest.<br/>
I gently picked it up. «Hey Kei, look what I found.» I called her as I exited the room.<br/>
«Hm?» She looked up from the SCP list that we brought and I swinged the teddy bear.<br/>
«Isn't it adorable?»<br/>
Her eyes grew wide. «<em>And</em>, it's one of the SCPs we need to find. Didn't you recognize it?»<br/>
«Guess not.» I looked at it again. «I mean, it's just a teddy bear-»<br/>
As soon as I said that, it started moving. I yelped and let it fall, luckily it fell on its feet and started wobbling around the house.<br/>
«Okay,» I said after I recovered from the heart attack, «which one is that?»<br/>
Kei looked at the list. «SCP number 2295, aka 'The bear with a heart of patchwork'. Class: Safe. Here it says that... It's able to replace any damaged human organ with an imitation made of fabric and stuffing, basically it heals almost any kind of wound. But... it shouldn't be active. I mean, it should only move near hurt people.»<br/>
I looked back at the bear that was now wandering through the living room. «Aww, he's a good one!» I moved to pick it up, but Kei stopped me.<br/>
«Wait, we don’t know if it's safe.»<br/>
«You just said it heals people. It can't be dangerous. And besides, I know we just got here, but if we have to catch all of the SCPs, we might as well start now.»<br/>
«Okay then.» She shoved the tablet with the list and the tracker in my hands, and moved towards the bear. «You get the stuff and I get the bear.» She reluctantly picked it up. They stared at each other for a moment.<br/>
«What about-» I gently took the bear from her and gave back the devices, «<em>you</em> get the stuff, and <em>I</em> get the bear?»<br/>
She tried to protest, but I was already in front of the closet. I stepped through when Kei stopped me. 
«Wait. That's not the only one.» She said, looking at the tracker.
«What do you mean?»
She showed me the device. «There's way more.» It showed a bird view of the area, and at least ten to fifteen green dots were visible, most of them were concentrated in one zone, while others were scattered.
I walked back to her with the teddy bear still in my arms. «What do we do now?»
She didn't respond, instead she took a glance at the street through the window. A couple people walked by. She then looked down at herself. «We definitely can't go out dressed like this. We need different clothes.» And she was right, we had our suits on. 
«Well then, it's easy.» I turned to the closet door once again. «We take this little guy here to the Containment Room, find a way to get new clothes, then come back here and finish the job.»
«Can we really leave them here? They're a lot, and don't belong here. What if other people see them? Or... they see other people...»
«Same thing with us though. We don't know if it's okay for others to see us like this, we can't risk messing this up.»
«You're right.» She sighed. «I just... I feel like something's off.»
«Well... we don't have a choice though, do we?»
«...Guess not.»
At the end, we got back to HQ and directly towards the containment room, happy to have our daemons physically back with us.<br/>
«So,» I started as she opened the door. «What should we call him?»<br/>
«Uh, 'The bear'?» she said, sarcastically. I gave her a look. «What?» I shook my head and headed to the cell next to the box of dragon origami. She opened the door with the keycard, but I hesitated to put the bear in.<br/>
«Isn't it a bit cruel? I mean, he's not dangerous... we could let him roam in the main room.» I put it down.<br/>
Kei stayed silent for a moment. «Alright, he'll stay in the main room.» I silently cheered and followed her outside, with the little teddy bear wobbling behind us. I kept the door opened as it exited. Kei was watching him closely. 
«Kairos.»<br/>
I turned to Kei. «What?»<br/>
She glanced at me, then back at the bear. «Its name is Kairos. The Foundation first found the SCP near a crashed mail delivery vehicle, there was a paper taped to it, like a 'get well' card with a couple of words and the text 'Kairos the bear' written on the front cover.»<br/>
I looked back at the bear, and in that moment I decided it was time that I actually read the files next time.</p><p>The next few days went by pretty fast, we arranged the apartment and planned a couple courses of action. Most of them were a little risky, but we couldn’t back down, especially when so many SCPs were on the loose in a foreign world. The tracking thing showed where they were (kinda) and what class they were, but not which one. We had to know what we were dealing with first, then get into action. And with those main goals in mind, as soon as we were ready we started exploring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>